The sport of rowing requires a rower or multiple rowers to operate oars of a rowing shell from a cockpit. The oars are attached to outriggers such as a triangular metal frame that holds the oarlock, into which the oar is slotted, away from the side of the shell to optimize leverage. In an effort to provide a shield and inhibit water from splashing into the shell, some rowers have placed duct tape spanning across the triangular metal frame of the outriggers.
In addition, the cockpit of a rowing shell is very limited and confined. The shells are designed in such a fashion to accommodate the rowers with little or no room for storage. As a result, the rowers normally do not carry any personal safety flotation devices as they row. If any personal flotation devices is available at all, it is usually carried aboard a chase boat. However, the chase boat is often supporting several rowing shells, which may be spread over some distance.
There is a need for floatation devices, and more particularly to floatation apparatus for boats having outriggers for supporting an oarlock.